The present invention relates to apparatus for applying pulverulent coloring matter, especially bronze powder, to webs of cigarette paper or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for applying pulverulent coloring matter to selected portions of one side of a running web which is to be converted into the wrapper of a rod-like filler consisting of tobacco and/or filter material. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus wherein a mechanical conveyor draws pulverulent material from a magazine and a mechanical transfer device applies the withdrawn material to selected portions of one side of a running web of cigarette paper, imitation cork or like wrapping material.
It is already known to apply bronze powder or like pulverulent coloring matter to running webs of wrapping material which is about to be draped around fillers of cigarettes, cigars, cigarillos or filter rods. For example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,505 (granted June 28, 1974 to Goldbach et al.) discloses an apparatus wherein an endless conveyor with spherical material-entraining elements transfers pulverulent coloring matter from a main magazine to a smaller magazine which contains an intermediate supply of pulverulent coloring matter and from which the coloring matter is removed for transfer onto selected (adhesive-coated) portions of one side of the running web. The conveyor transports its spherical entraining elements along an endless path a portion of which extends through the main magazine and the entraining elements return the surplus from the intermediate supply into the main magazine. This results in continuous mechanical stressing of the coloring matter.